Only For You
by PinkyChocolateWriter
Summary: Melihat kedekatan pacarmu dengan sang kantoku Seirin, tentu membuatmu sakit hati. Apalagi setelah melihat pacarmu tersipu saat bersama sang kantoku, padahal seminggu lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Apakah hubungan kalian akan tetap berlanjut? Ataukah sudah sampai disitu saja? Apa sebenarnya yang ia sembunyikan? Temukan jawabannya dengan membaca fic ini!/ Bad Summary! Kagamixreader


**Only For You**

 **Story by: ZhaoYan22**

 **Genre: Romance,**

 **Kagami TaigaxReaders**

 **Special for Kagami Taiga's birthday**

 **Warning: Ooc (maybe), amateur writer, one-shot, dll,**

 **Rated T/ T+**

 **/Only For You/ Kagami TaigaxReaders/ Melihat kedekatan pacarmu dengan sang** _ **kantoku**_ **Seirin, tentu membuatmu sakit hati. Apalagi setelah melihat pacarmu tersipu saat bersama sang** _ **kantoku**_ **, padahal seminggu lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Apakah hubungan kalian akan tetap berlanjut? Ataukah sudah sampai disitu saja? Apa sebenarnya yang ia sembunyikan? Temukan jawabannya dengan membaca fic ini!/ Bad Summary!**

Aku tidak pernah menyangka kejadian itu akan terjadi, kejadian yang membuat lelaki itu menjadi pacarku. Lelaki yang selama ini ku idam-idam kan, lelaki yang selama ini ku cintai, lelaki yang selalu kuperhatikan dari jauh. Sekarang lelaki itu selalu berada di dekatku, menjadi orang yang paling ku cintai, paling memperhatikanku, juga menjagaku. Kejadian setahun yang lalu itu, menancap di ingatanku dan ingatan-nya begitu dalam. Ia mencintaiku, begitu dalam, begitu hangat. Aku ingin ia bahagia, aku rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Kagami Taiga, _aishiteru_.

Lelaki itu berambut hitam kemerahan, sepasang alis yang bercabang, badannya yang tinggi dan berotot begitu mencolok di antara anak SMA yang lain. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekatiku, aku menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah sembari memegang tas sekolahku yang berwarna coklat.

" _Ohayo,_ Taiga- _kun_!" Sapaku sembari mendongak ke arahnya, ia menguap lebar sebelum membalas sapaanku, " _Ohayo_ , **(Name)**." Balasnya sembari menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dengan tangannya. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, aku mengaitkan tanganku pada lengannya yang berotot dan kami berdua berjalan ke kelas 12 yang berada di lantai 2.

Sembari berjalan kami berbincang mengenai berbagai macam hal, mulai dari jadwal latihan basket miliknya yang super padat dan mengenai novel yang sedang ku tulis sedari 3 bulan yang lalu. Begini-begini juga aku kan suka menulis, walau tampangku tidak seperti kutu buku, banyak yang bilang aku tergolong gadis yang cantik dan manis. Mungkin karena gen dari ibuku yang ¼ orang Prancis dan ayahku yang ½ orang eropa, bentuk wajahku tirus menyerupai ibuku, kulitku berwarna terang dan bukan pucat, sedangkan rambutku berwarna _blonde_ dan bergelombang, badanku lebih tergolong mungil namun langsing, mungkin banyak orang luar yang menyebutku tipe perempuan _petite blonde_.

" _Ohayo,_ Kagami- _kun_ , **(Name)-** _ **san**_." Sapaan dari lelaki bersurai biru itu sontak membuat kami kaget, Taiga- _kun_ bahkan hampir berteriak, dan aku menjerit tertahan. " _O-ohayo_ , Kuroko- _kun_ " Balasku setelah berhasil mengumpulkan arwah milik-ku yang sepertinya berterbangan karena _shock_.

"Y-yo, memang lo kayak setan yah, Kuroko. Selalu berhasil bikin gue kaget." Sapa Kagami setelah berhasil tersadar, Kuroko tidak menjawab sapaan Kagami melainkan langsung masuk ke dalam kelas kami dan duduk di bangku paling belakang di dekat jendela. Aku dan Kagami mengikutinya, menaruh tas kami dan mengobrol sembari mempersiapkan pelajaran pertama.

Oke, sekarang rasanya aku frustasi. Seminggu lagi Taiga- _kun_ ulang tahun, dan aku tidak tau harus mempersiapkan apa. Saat ini aku sedang menunggu Taiga- _kun_ beres latihan basket, hari ini kami akan pulang bareng, rasanya tidak sabar menunggunya, aku ingin sekali pulang bareng dengan-nya lagi. Sudah sekitar sebulan lebih kami tidak pulang bareng, yah tidak juga sih, paling dalam sebulan ia menyempatkan 3 kali untuk mengantarku pulang? Aku maklum, karena jadwal latihan-nya yang padat──Padat banget, hampir setiap hari dia pulang jam 6 sore terkadang lebih dari itu. Tapi ia juga tidak membiarkanku menunggunya beres latihan, alasannya sudah terlalu malam.

Sebenarnya aku bingung, sejak sebulan yang lalu ini Taiga- _kun_ seperti menghindariku. Disaat kami kencan pun ia sibuk dengan pikirannya, beberapa kali aku memergokinya sedang bengong disaat aku bercerita padanya. Sedih rasanya.

Disaat aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku, tiba-tiba saja Koganei- _senpai_ menepuk pundak-ku, sontak aku terkejut dan menjerit tertahan. Oh, sial, walaupun tertahan di _GYM_ suaraku terdengar keras karena ruangan-nya yang tertutup.

"Koganei- _senpai_! Kenapa ngagetin aku sih?" Bisik-ku sewot pada Koganei, ku rasakan tatapan para murid anggota klub basket ke arahku, mereka melihatku dengan heran. " _Gomen_ , _gomen_! Aku kan cuman mau nanya.." jawab Koganei ketakutan, aku mendelik, "Apa?" sahutku masih agak kesal dengan Koganei- _senpai_. "Apa yang terjadi antara kamu dan Kagami?" Hah? Apa maksudnya? "Tidak terjadi apa-apa kok, kenapa _senpai_ bertanya begitu?" tanyaku agak kepo, kepo juga kan kepo _care!_ Mau bagaimana juga Kagami kan pacarku. "Tadi kulihat _kantoku_ dengan Kagami pergi keluar _GYM_ berdua-an, kulihat muka Kagami seperti agak tersipu-sipu begitu."

 _DEG!_

Kagami dengan Riko- _senpai_? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tanpa kusadari mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, "Wuah! **(Name)-** _ **chan**_ , jangan menangis! _Senpai_ kan cuman bercerita! Jangan menangis, nanti _senpai_ di gaplok Kagami!" Koganei mulai panik sembari mencoba menenangkanku, "S-siapa yang menangis? Aku tidak menangis kok!" Suaraku bergetar.

 _Tes!_

Setitik air mata meluncur jatuh dari mataku, "L-lho, ini air apa? Aku kan, tidak menangis.." Aku mengusap pipiku perlahan, kulihat setitik air mata berada di jari telunjukku. Sakit, sedih, mencoba untuk tidak percaya, tapi, semua ini rasanya sakit sekali. Kenapa kamu menghindariku? Kenapa kamu pergi berdua dengan Riko _-senpai_? Kenapa kamu tersipu?

Aku menengok ke arah pintu _GYM_ yang terbuka, terlihat sepasang perempuan dan lelaki yang amat _familier_ walaupun mataku berkaca-kaca. Mereka terlihat bahagia, wajah sang lelaki alias pacarku, Kagami Taiga, terlihat merah padam. Sedangkan sang perempuan alias _kantoku_ klub basket Seirin, Riko Aida, terlihat bahagia sambil tertawa dan agak tersipu.

 _Ouch!_ Pemandangan itu terlalu menyakitkan, air mata ku mengalir cepat dari sepasang manik berwarna biru yang kumiliki. Aku segera mengusapnya cepat, " **(NAME)-CHAN**! Kumohon jangan menangis!" Koganei memohon padaku dengan nada setengah berteriak, tapi suaranya itu, sanggup mengumpulkan orang-orang untuk memperhatikan kami.

Uh-oh, gawat. Taiga- _kun_ terlihat cemas dan agak kesal, ia setengah berlari mendekati kami bersama.. Riko - _senpai_ di sebelahnya. Aku segera mengusap mataku dengan kasar sehingga menyisakan bekas tangisan di bawah mataku. "A-aku tidak menangis kok, _senpai_! Ahh, rasanya capek banget hari ini! Aku pulang duluan deh." Sahutku masih dengan suara yang agak bergetar, aku menyambar tas sekolah milikku dan segera berlari keluar dari _GYM_.

Sebelum keluar tadi, aku sempat melihatnya, wajah Taiga- _kun_ yang kebingungan, ada kekhawatiran di dalam matanya. _Buat apa kamu pedulikan aku, Taiga-kun? Pada akhirnya, kamu akan memilih Riko-senpai dibandingkan aku kan._ Bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku berjalan pulang dengan perlahan.

"Koganei- _senpai_ , aku mau bicara." suaraku terdengar agak kasar, aku menatap Koganei dengan agak kesal. Koganei terlihat seperti mau menangis, ia terlihat begitu ketakutan hingga ia segera bersembunyi di belakang Mitobe- _senpai_ disaat aku mendekatinya. Oh, ayolah, aku hanya ingin menanyakan soal **(Name)**! "Ampun! Ampuni aku, Kagami- _kun_! Aku nggak ngapain-ngapain **(Name)** _-chan_ kok! T-tadi, aku hanya bilang ' _kantoku_ dengan Kagami pergi keluar _GYM_ berdua-an, kulihat muka Kagami seperti agak tersipu-sipu begitu.' hanya itu!"

Hah?! Apa-apaan sih? Aku nggak tersipu-sipu! Ya, mungkin benar aku tersipu, tapi itu bukan karena _kantoku_! Yah, memang disebabkan oleh dia sih. Tapi, argh! Pokoknya aku tidak suka pada _kantoku_! What The H*** banget sih! Ck, sekarang aku harus gimana?

Lagipula, **(Name)** , sesedikit itu kah kepercayaan mu padaku? Mataku yang menyorot tatapan tajam berubah menjadi sedih. "Oi, _Bakagami_! Kenapa bukannya kamu kejar, hah?" sahut Hyuuga dengan tatapan jengkel dan nada suara yang berubah menjadi sewot. "Hemm, sekarang juga sudah mulai malam. Kalau **(Name)** - _chan_ kenapa-kenapa di jalan bagaimana?" kata Kiyoshi sambil mengernyit.

Oh, _Sh*t!_ Sebenarnya dari awal aku melarangnya pulang bersamaku kan karena ini, jadwal latihan hingga sore hari dan kalau tidak latihan, aku ada urusan lain yang tidak bisa kubeberkan begitu saja. Aku segera mengambil baju seragamku, berlari ke arah ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaian untuk berlatih basket dengan terburu-buru.

Selesai berganti baju, aku segera menyabet tas sekolahku, " _Senpai_ , _Kantoku_ , aku duluan ya!" Pamitku sambil berlari keluar dari sekolah, menyusuri jalan ke rumah **(Name)** sambil berlari.

"KYAAAAAA!" Jeritan itu terdengar begitu ketakutan, memekikan telinga, menancapkan pedang di hatiku, membuatku merasa amat bersalah dan khawatir setengah mati. Membuatku semakin mempercepat setiap langkahku.

 **(NAME)!** Apa yang terjadi padamu?!

 _Bakagami!_ Kenapa ia bukannya menyusulku? Ah! Aku kesal sekali! Sakit, kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti ini padaku? _Taiga-kun, apa kamu benar-benar mencintaiku? Atau mungkin, kamu memilih Riko-senpai? Apa kamu tau yang kurasakan saat ini, Taiga-kun? Sakit. Begitu sakit. Lebih sakit dari luka fisik yang pernah ku alami saat itu, ya, di kejadian itu._

Suara kucing mengeong membuatku tersadar, astaga! Ternyata, suasana jalanan menuju rumahku jika malam hari begitu menyeramkan. Lampu jalanan hanya menyorotkan sinar remang-remang, kucing itu mengeong tidak berhenti, seperti memberitahukan bahaya yang akan datang menyerbu di tengah kegelapan seperti ini.

Oke, aku jadi _paranoid_ begini. Beberapa kali aku melihat ke belakangku, memastikan apa ada yang mengikutiku atau tidak. Kurasakan bayangan menyelinap di belakangku, astaga, astaga! Tidak! Jangan! Aku segera mempercepat langkahku, kudengar dia juga mempercepat langkahnya, oh, tidak! Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat ke belakang.

"KYAAAAAA!" aku menjerit kencang disaat orang asing itu tiba-tiba memelukku, "Wow, cantik banget kamu, sini main sama om aja." Lelaki asing yang berperawakan om-om──Lebih mirip stalker sih, dengan jubah panjang hingga ke mata kaki dan topi besar yang menutupi wajahnya─ menggerayangi tubuhku, "TIDAK! JANGAN SENTUH AKU! TIDAK! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU! LEPASKAN AKU!" jeritku lagi, aku nggak mau, takut, aku takut sekali, siapapun tolong aku. "Lepaskan aku, tidak, kumohon… Jangan.. Tidak.. TAIGA-KUN TOLONG AKU!" aku menjerit sekuat tenaga, berharap ia datang dan menolongku, Taiga- _kun._

DUAK!

BUAK!

BRAK!

Lelaki itu menerima beberapa tendangan juga pukulan sebelum akhirnya ia terpelanting jatuh, sambil mengaduh ia berusaha bangun dan berlari kabur. "T-taiga- _kun_ …" sahutku pelan, " **(NAME)!** " Ukh, tidak! Jangan pukul aku! Eh? Kagami memelukku erat-erat seperti takut akan kehilangan diriku. "Taiga- _kun_.." Aku merasakan tubuhnya bergetar , kubayangkan betapa ketakutannya dia disaat aku berlari pulang sendiria, dan dia mencariku hingga berkeringat seperti ini.

Kurasakan tubuhnya bersimbah keringat, pasti ia sangat capek, sehabis latihan basket, ia masih memaksakan diri untuk berlari mencariku. _Gomen, gomen ne,_ Taiga- _kun_. " **(Name)** kamu tau seberapa ketakutannya aku disaat berlari mencarimu? Seumur hidupku, tadi adalah kejadian yang paling membuatku ketakutan sampai setengah mati." Aku memeluknya erat, " _Gomen, Gomen ne,_ Taiga- _kun_.." kurasakan mataku mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Lagipula, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menangis? Kenapa kamu pulang begitu saja?"

DEG! Kenapa kamu harus menyinggung topik yang membuatku mengingat kesakitan yang kurasakan tadi, Taiga- _kun_? Aku mendorong tubuhnya yang besar dengan kesal. Air mataku tumpah seketika, ia terlihat terkejut, aku menunduk, tidak berniat memperlihatkan wajahku saat ini padanya.

"O-oi, **(Name)**? Ada apa sih?" sahutnya agak kesal dan nadanya yang tidak sabaran. "Taiga- _kun_ , kenapa.. Kenapa kamu harus menanyakan hal itu lagi? Apa kamu tau bagaimana perasaanku disaat aku melihatmu bersama dengannya?" Aku mengepalkan tanganku kencang-kencang, kesal. Aku mengintip ke arahnya perlahan, terlihat wajahnya yang sakit hati, mimik itu, menusuk hatiku yang paling dalam.

"Ternyata, kepercayaan mu padaku memang hanya segitu ya, **(Name)**. Kamu, tidak percaya padaku kan. Kamu tidak pernah mempercayaiku, kan?" Ia bertanya dengan suara agak bergetar. "Kamu kira aku tidak kesal? Tidak cemburu? Apa kamu pernah memikirkan perasaanku disaat aku melihatmu begitu bahagia bersama Riko- _senpai_?! Pikirkan sedikit saja perasaanku! Sedari sebulan yang lalu, atau bahkan lebih. Kamu sudah menghindariku.." Aku menumpahkan segala perasaanku padanya,

 _Aku tidak ingin berkata begini._

 _Taiga-kun, kumohon jangan berekspresi seperti itu._

 _Gomen ne, Taiga-kun._

" Taiga- _kun_ , mungkin memang hubungan kita sampai disini saja. _Sayonara_ , Taiga- _kun_."

 _Tidak, bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan._

Tanpa kusadari aku berlari secepat yang ku bisa kembali ke rumahku. Membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar, melewatkan makan malam, duduk di sudut kasur sembari memeluk lututku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, meluapkan segara perasaanku.

Sejak hari itu, aku belum pernah berbicara dengannya lagi. Kami saling menghindari tatapan mata satu sama lain. Sakit, itu yang kurasakan disetiap aku merasakan tatapan matanya mengarah padaku.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Besok adalah hari dimana ia akan berulang tahun. _Gomen_ , aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, dengan jaket tipis dan topi baret putih milikku, aku berjalan keluar rumah.

Berjalan, sembari memikirkan Taiga- _kun_. Aku kangen, aku sayang Taiga- _kun_ , aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Tersadar bahwa sekarang aku berada di depan apartemen milik Taiga- _kun_ , mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku masuk secara perlahan, mendatangi kamar yang di tempati Taiga- _kun_.

Aku terdiam di depan pintu kamar Taiga- _kun_ , membuka HP milikku dan melihat jam yang tertera di pojok kanan layar HP ku. Jam 23.59, tanggal 1 Agustus. 1 menit lagi. Taiga- _kun_.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 00.00, tanggal 2 agustus dini hari. " _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday.. Taiga-kun_. _Aishiteru.._ _Aishiteru, Taiga-kun"_ Menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya, dengan wajah berurai air mata. Ya, _gomen ne, Taiga-kun, gomen,_ dan _aishiteru_.

Ckrek!

"Kenapa tidak ngomong di depan orangnya langsung?" Aku mendongakan kepala, tidak mempercayai apa yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. Bulir-bulir air mengalir semakin deras di wajahku, " _Happy birthday, gomen, dan.. Aishiteru, Taiga-kun!"_ Menghambur ke pelukannya, kehangatan tubuh Taiga- _kun_ , aroma tubuhnya yang khas, ia memelukku erat seperti biasanya. Melepaskan rasa rindu yang kurasakan saat ini. " _Arigatou,_ dan _gomen ne_ , **(Name)** , selama ini aku menghindarimu, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Aku hanya, terlalu sibuk, aku sibuk dengan kerja _part-time_ , untuk membeli ini.."

Ia memegang sebuah cincin dengan ukiran _clover_ di atasnya, perlahan ia melepaskan pelukanku, ia berlutut, _oh gosh_! Aku tidak pernah menyangka. " **(Name)** , _will you marry me?_ Y-ya, bukan sekarang juga. Aku akan menunggu hingga kita lulus, baru kita akan menikah saat itu juga." Air mataku yang sempat membeku tadi sekarang mengalir lagi, aku menangis bahagia, aku mengangguk cepat, " _Yes, I will!_ " Ia memakaikan cincin itu di jariku, aku segera menghambur kepelukannya lagi.

" _Aishiteru,_ _ **(Full Name)**_ _"_


End file.
